Secret
by yaoi lupo
Summary: I suck at summaries but I will give it a try. "Have you ever had secrets you didn't want anyone to know? I did." Italy has been trying to keep some secrets his entire life, afraid that if anyone found out they would all hate him. Of course a secret can't be a secret forever no matter how hard you try. Contains mentions of Romano.


This is part one of a two/three chapter story. Only my second fanfiction so it may not be the best, but I try. Reviews will be appreciated but I probably wont give a reply. I am awkward with that kind of stuff.

Edit: No I have not given up on the story; it's just my computer isn't working and Microsoft Word is being a bitch. I will add chapter 2 as soon as I rewrite it (because EVERYTHING on my computer was deleted). I also fixed some mistakes in this chapter.

* * *

There are some things that nobody knows about me and, hopefully, never will. It's that I am gay, I have fantasies about my best friend, I can actually fight and take care of myself, and I have multiple mental disorders: (1)pavor nocturnus, (2)dream anxiety disorder, and depression to name a few. I think Romano knows about my mental problems but I'm not sure.

* * *

**Italy's P.O.V.**

"Doitsu!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, before tackling him in a hug. Of course Germany being Germany didn't take that very well.

"GET OFF ME ITALY!"

"Ve~ but, Doitsu, I haven't seen you for over an hour," I wined not letting go.

"An hour isn't that long, Italy, and you are around me all the time so an hour apart is a good thing." I could almost hear his unspoken thought of _because I have an hour away from you._ He was trying, without success, to pry my arms from around his stomach.

"Yes it is," I stated, "An hour takes forever! It means I don't get to spend as much time with you!"

"Well," he said with a sigh, "I guess we can start training an hour early."

I let go of him in a hurry and tried to run away saying, "Ve~ I just thought of something Romano wanted my help on. Well see you later."

"Where do you think you're going, Italy," he said grabbing me by the back of my jacket, "I'm sure your brother can handle it without your help."

"Ve~ but it's really important," I lied.

"Well then, I guess I could let you go…" he said, "If you can tell me what he needs help with."

"Um… h-he needs me to help him with…cleaning?" I tried hopelessly.

"Lets go, Italy."

For the next three hours I was stuck running laps, doing push ups, going through an obstacle course, and anything else Germany could think of, except working with weapons. Last time he tried to teach me to use a gun I almost shot him in the leg… and myself in the face.

"That wasn't so hard now was it, Italy?" he asked me.

"Ve~ I… don't… agree," I said between pants, as we headed to his house. Japan had managed to get out of that training today because he had an important meeting. Why couldn't I have escaped to!

"We finished just in time for lunch," Germany said.

"Ve~ what time is it, Doitsu?" I asked.

"It's 2:33."

"It's almost siesta time!"

"We can eat lunch and then you can take your nap," he told me with a sigh.

"Pasta?"

"Yes, we will have pasta."

"YAY! PASTA!" I yelled giving Germany a big hug. It was fun to do because whenever I hug him, he always turns an interesting shade of red.

"Yeah… ehem. Now if you'd let go of me we could head home now."

*****Later at Germany's*****

"That was a good lunch," I told Germany, "Thank you, Doitsu."

"You're welcome," he replied, "Now will you help me clean up."

"Ve~ but, Doitsu, I tired…"

"That is no excuse. You can wait a few minutes to take a nap."

* * *

**Germany's P.O.V.**

Italy just stood there pouting. I wasn't surprised he did that all the time. I fact it was kind of cu– annoying. He never wanted to help with anything around the house. Oh well, I'm used to it.

After I finished cleaning, without a certain Italian's help, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Italy yelled, before he shot off to the door, "Ve~ Romano! Che ci fai qui?"

"Sono qui per far cadere dei farmaci che ti sei dimenticato, dal momento che vi trovate a casa del bastardo di patate. Non credo che avrebbe apprezzato lo svegliarsi con il vostro urlando," Romano replied. I had no clue what they were saying. All I understood was potato bastard.

"Ve~ grazie, Romano," Italy said taking a brown paper bag from Romano.

Romano gave Italy a curt nod before turning to me and saying, "Take good care of mi fratello altrimenti manderò la mafia dopo di te." I didn't reply, "Arrivederci, Veneziano."

After Romano left, Italy closed the door and turned to me with a smile.

"Can I go take my siesta now?"

"Ja," I replied quickly.

Italy ran up the stairs, paper bag still in hand.

* * *

**Italy's P.O.V.**

I was quite happy Romano was smart enough not to let Germany know about my medications. That would have been awkward to explain.

Before Germany asked about the paper bag I asked, "Can I go take my siesta now?"

I didn't want to tell him why I was on medications, and I really was tired. Running to my room, I shut the door, quickly downed my medicine, and striped down to my underwear, after shoving my medicine in a random dresser drawer, of course, before jumping under my covers. With that I fell right to sleep, hoping my medications would kick in.

(–_–)zzz

A shadow slipped through the alley knocking over a trash can. Italy jumped and turned around, started by the loud noise. Staring through the rain he saw nothing but the trash can laying on the ground, but he knew he wasn't alone; he could tell they were there, by some sixth sense. Who "they" were he didn't know; he just knew they were dangerous and he had to get away.

The fear rose tenfold when he heard footsteps getting closer and closer. He did what all Italians are famous for. He ran. Ran as fast as he could through the dark alley, and when he got to the end saw, to his dismay, that he wasn't in an alley, but a maze of back streets and alleyways. He picked a direction and ran, but no matter how fast he ran or how much he tried to lost them he could not escape. With one final turn, he found himself stuck in a dead-end. Before he could turn back and take a different direction, "they" appeared and he was cornered. They reached out and grabbed him he was trapped and couldn't escape.

Before he could understand what was happening they pulled out a knife an–

(OoO)*Gasp*

* * *

1Pavor nocturnus – causing feelings of terror or dread, and typically occurring in the first few hours of sleep; symptoms includes Sitting up in bed, Screaming or shouting, Kicking and thrashing, Sweating, breathe heavily and having a racing pulse, Being hard to wake up, Being inconsolable, Getting out of bed and running around the house, and Staring wide-eyed. Often have no clue why they were so scared or forget about it the next day.

2Dream anxiety disorder – characterized by the occurrence of repeated dreams during which the sleeper feels threatened and frightened. The sense of fear causes the person to awaken (repeated nightmares).

You will notice that as I write more stories I will mostly stick with Hetalia and it will probably revolve around Germany and Italy.

Edit: GAHH! I forgot the translations!

Here they are:

*Translations*

Che ci fai qui? – What are you doing here?

Sono qui per far cadere dei farmaci che ti sei dimenticato, dal momento che vi trovate a casa del bastardo di patate. Non credo che avrebbe apprezzato lo svegliarsi con il vostro urlando. - I'm here to drop of your medications that you forgot, since you are staying at the potato bastard's house. I don't think he would appreciate you waking him up with your screaming.

Ve ~ grazie, Romano – Thank you, Romano

mi fratello altrimenti manderò la mafia dopo di te. – my brother or else I'll send the mafia after you.

Arrivederci - goodbye


End file.
